Let It Go Reprise
by BobWhite
Summary: Mazzella Burrows is suing her old CO.
1. Mazzella Burrows

**Full Summary:**

Nobody's ever defied the Army the way Mazzella Burrows has. She won't deploy, but that's just the beginning. She's suing her Commanding Officer. And he isn't in the Army, he's in the Navy. Will her story spill out in court or on the Television?

**Mazzella Burrows:**

Army Lt. Mazzella Burrow has been told that she is to deploy in two weeks. But in front of her Commanding Officer, she defies the Army by saying that she won't. She doesn't give any more explanation & the next day she goes to her Attorney's office to file suit. But it's not against the Army or her Commanding Officer. It's against her old Commanding Officer from when she was in the Navy. But that also means that her new C.O. & the rest of the Army is about to find out why show won't deploy.

Her Attorney is on the Base when her old C.O. comes forward, detesting the suit she has brought against him. They get into it & before either of them knows it, there ar TV reporters surrounding them. Mazzella is furious & storms off, slamming her door in his face. He in return gets in his car & peals off, leaving Fort Marshal. And the reporters are told to get lost.

The next day she is asked to report for a Court Martial, to determine what will happen to her. Her C.O., Michael Holden is telling the court what happens when her Attorney comes in. she leaves with him and is confronted again by reporters. This time she can't hide from them.


	2. CO Richard Noveck

**C.O. Richard Noveck:**

Richard Noveck couldn't have been more stupid. Not only did he have Lt. Mazzella Burrows shot down over North Korea, he'd also raped her the day before he sent her on the mission. And now she was suing him. And to make matters worse, she was no longer in the Navy, she was in the Army. He had tracked her down at Fort Marshal & confronted her, but that didn't mean she couldn't get away & the reporters had been right behind him. Neither of them had wanted to talk to reporters, so she had stormed off & he had left in his car.

But the next day, he got his chance at retribution. He tried to kill her Attorney while he was on his way to the Base for her Court Martial hearing. He let him continue to the Court House & enter the building. He never thought Mazzella would come out of the court house with her bleeding Attorney. He also never thought there would be so many reporters covering her Court Martial. And he certainly never though she'd speak to the reporters about him or why she wasn't deploying. But she did. And his career was over within a matter of seconds after the questions were asked.


	3. Questions Answered

**Questions Answered:**

"**Lt. Burrows, why are you refusing to deploy?"** Reporter #1 asked.

"**Lt. Burrows, why were you seen arguing with a Naval CO?"** Reporter #2 asked.

"**Lt. Burrows, what do you have against the Army?"** Reporter #3 asked.

"**Lt. Burrows, what is so bad that you won't talk to us?"** Reporter #4 asked.

I looked at them. My story would never be heard in a court of law & I knew that. Nor would it ever be heard it the Supreme Court. The Navy & Army would see to it that my story never be heard. The press was better than anything. I took a deep breath & began.

"**I don't have anything against the Army. It's the Navy that let me down. I was a Naval Pilot for ten years. You don't usually see me complaining about it, but I can't… I won't keep quiet anymore. The man you saw me arguing with was my Naval Commanding Officer,"** I paused & looked back at Michael Holden & everyone from the Court Martial, then proceeded to tell my story.

"**Four years ago, I retired from the Navy & came into the Army. And so far I have no complaints. But the Navy, the Navy wouldn't let me retire unless I was dishonorably discharged even though I had done nothing wrong in the first place. The C.O. you saw me arguing with was my old Naval Commanding Officer & he shot me down over North Korea four & a half years ago. The day before, he raped me. The Navy forced me to bury this secret, so an Officer wouldn't get his name blemished. They said it was a mishap that wasn't his fault. But I have proof that he purposely had me shot down. I was tortured for a year and a half. I can't get that year & a half back. But he can pay for what he did to me. Besides, he'll also be tried fro Treason, for conferring with a terrorist country. He asked the North Koreans to shoot me down & torture me. That much I remember hearing while I was detained in that country. Now, if you'll excuse me, my Attorney needs to be looked at by a doctor."**

I left before anything else could be said and left those that were in the Court Martial wondering why I hadn't told them sooner.


End file.
